


Art for the story "Live It Out" by Emily

by mella68



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "Live It Out" by Emily

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1761) by Emily / etacanis. 



Coverart:

  


Scene art:

  


Icons:


End file.
